Un soir
by Victory87
Summary: Un soir, tout à changer dans ma vie puis l'arriver de la nouvelle.Heureusement qu'il était là..." Que c'est il passait cette fameuse nuit? Qui est-elle réellement?


**Un soir:**

Je suis rentrée chez moi, je me suis changée. J'ai pris un bain. Puis j'ai sorti une bouteille de bourbon et un verre. J'ai bu une première fois puis une deuxième fois et une troisième. On frappa à la porte avec une canne, je reconnaissais ce bruit, je savais qui était derrière la porte. Je refermais mon peignoir en soie pour cacher ma nuisette. Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte. J'ouvris, je le vis, lui, celui qui m'a toujours plu depuis que je l'avais engagé, mais je repensais à ce que j'avais bu et j'essayais de faire comme si j'étais sobre. Heureusement que je n'avais bu que trois verres. Il n'était pas dupe, malheureusement. Il me dit:

« Vous avez bu?

-Maintenant, vous me surveillez, House?

-Non.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là?

-Vous me laissez entrer? »

Je me décale légèrement pour lui permettre d'entrer.

« Vous me servez en verre? »

Il désigna le bourbon. Je, comme un automate, me dirige vers ma cuisine pour prendre un verre de plus.

_Je lui reposais ma question:_

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu chez moi House? J'espère que ce n'est pas pour vous soûler.

-Non, j'étais venu vous rejoindre dans votre lit mais je vois que je suis arrivé trop tôt. »

Je ris et lui répondit:

« Je ne vous aurais pas autorisé à venir dans mon lit. »

Bien qu'je pensais que ça ne lui aurait pas forcement déplu. Il arriva derrière moi et me dis :

« Je pense pas que ça vous auriez déplu.

-Dans vos rêves, House. »

Je me tourne et je vis qu'il était nettement plus prés que je l'imaginais. Je me recule mais je heurt un meuble derrière moi. Il en profita pour se rapprocher, mais il s'arrêta et me dit :

« Alors, ce bourbon, il arrivera un jour ? »

Je lui lançai un regard noire et je parti lui remplir son verre. Il marchait juste derrière moi. Je lui tendis son verre et repris le mien. Et s'installa a son tour sur le canapé. Je bu mon verre et lui aussi. Je remplis à nouveau son verre et fis de même pour lui. Nous nous regardons à présent dans les yeux. Il se rapprocha de moi. Je fini mon verre, lui pareil nous vidames la bouteille. Evidemment, la réflexion ne se fit pas attendre:

« Vous en avez une autre?

-Bien sûr, mais cela suffit pour ce soir. Vous êtes bourré.

-Et vous, vous l'êtes encore plus.

-Oui mais je suis chez moi et vous non. Vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire.

-Peut-être mais faut bien que je rentre ou alors vous me faites une place dans votre lit.

-Je pensais plus au canapé.

-Sur? »

Je ne compris pas tous de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. Il s'en rendit conte et se rapprocha de moi avant de m'embrasser. Je me laissai faire, même si je savais que je ne devrais pas. Mon esprit était complètement embrouillé à cause de l'alcool ou, sûrement, au fait que j'en avais énormément envie. Nous nous embrassions passionnément maintenant, nous nous levions et nous nous dirigions vers ma chambre. Il fît glisser mon peignoir puis ma nuisette pendant que je le déshabillais. Il m'allongea sur mon lit.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin à 8 heures et dit :

« Bon sang on est en retard!

-Mmm...

-Lève-toi!!

-Trop tôt.

-Mais il est 8 heures, on devrait déjà être à l'hôpital !! Enfin, surtout moi…

-Pars devant.

-Et tu arrives quand?

-Où? Sous ta douche?

-Mais nan à l'hôpital!!

-A mon heure habituelle.

-... »

Je me préparai vite pour ne pas être trop en retard, j'enfilais le premier tailleur venu et mes escarpins noir favoris.

« T'es superbe comme ça.

-Merci.

-Tu m'embrasse pas avant de partir ?

-... Si mais à une condition.

-Que l'on recommence ce soir?

-Mais non, idiot! Que tu ne dises rien à propos de hier soir à qui que ce soit!!

-Peut-être, je sais pas.

- Alors-là, non ! Tu ne dis rien ! Et c'est tout, sinon 3 ans de consultes' obligatoires.

-T'es méchante là !

-... »

Je l'embrassa et lui cria avant de partir :

« T'as une heure pour arriver ! »

Je me demandais si je n'aurais peut-être pas dû coucher avec lui maintenant que c'était fait, je n'y pouvais plus rien. J'arrivai une demi-heure après, je me dirigeai à mon bureau et j'y rempli l'habituel et ennuyeuses paperasse jusqu'à l'arrivé de ma nouvelle assistante que je regretterai d'avoir employé dans les semaines à venir.

A suivre...


End file.
